chanhun oneshot
by Cookies75
Summary: hanya cerita singkat tentang chanhun


Sehun kini tengah di sibukkan dengan jadwal syuting drama terbarunya membuat quality time antara ia dengan chanyeol semakin sedikit terlebih lagi ia selalu pulang pagi dan langsung tertidur.

Seperti saat ini sehun pulang dari kegiatan syutingnya pada tengah malam dengan wajah yang kelihatan sangat lelah sekali.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan sempoyongan akibat rasa kantuk kini tengah ia rasakan.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar dengan nuansa dominan putih ini terbuka membuat orang yang berada di dalam langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang tengah terbuka lebar.

"kau baru pulang sayang?" tanya chanyeol ketika melihat sehun memasuki kamar mereka.

"hm"

"kau belum tidur hyung?" tanya sehun saat melihat chanyeol yang masih duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan masih membaca buku yang akhir akhir ini menjadi favoritnya itu.

"hm, aku belum mengantuk" ucap chanyeol, jelas saja ia tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada sehun bahwa sedari tadi ia sengaja menahan rasa kantuknya agar dapat bertemu dengan sehun mengingat akhir akhir ini mereka jadi sulit untuk bertemu bahkan untuk saling berbicara.

"kau mau mandi? Biar aku siapkan air hangat untukmu"

"tak usah hyung aku hanya ingin mencuci wajahku saja, aku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mandi hyung"

"hm ya sudah" ucap chanyeol kini ia kembali fokus terhadap buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Sehun mulai melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya walaupun dengan terhuyung huyung saat tengah berjalan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah tidak lagi membaca bukunya semenjak sehun masuk ke kamar mereka, ia memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik sehun dari kejauhan.

Seusai membersihkan wajah serta mengganti bajunya dengan piaya berwarna babby blue, sehun kini melangkah menuju chanyeol yang masih duduk memegangi bukunya.

Sehun mulai merangkak mendekati chanyeol, sebenarnya chanyeol mengetahui apa yang sehun lakukan namun ia memilih berakting seolah tidak mengetahuinya.

Sehun semakin merangkak naik ke atas tubuh chanyeol dan mulai menelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang chanyeol, tak sampai disitu kini sehun memeluk pinggang chanyeol erat. Hingga membuat chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada buku yang ia bawa beralih ke sehun yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

Chanyeol mulai menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja samping ranjang dan mulai menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan sehun.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh sehun dengan perlahan agar tak mengganggu sehun, sedangkan sehun sendiri malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap pinggang chanyeol. Kini mata sehun semakin terpejam karena rasa kantuk dan nyaman saat memeluk chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya perlahan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu serta sesekali ia usap pucuk kepala sehun yang membuat sehun semakin nyaman dan merasa mengantuk.

"hyung~"

"hm"

Cup

Sehun mencium sekilas bibir chanyeol, namun ketika ia hendak menarik dirinya ia kalah cepat dengan chanyeol yang kini menahan tengkuknya dan mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol semakin gencar melumat, menghisap, menggigit serta mengajak perang lidah sehun hingga membuat sehun mendesah tertahan karenanya.

"aeungghhhh" desah sehun saat chanyeol mulai menjilati bibirnya.

"enghhh"

"eumhhhhh"

"mhhhhh"

"ahhh" sehun terus mendesah saat lidah chanyeol mulai membelit lidahnya hingga lelehan saliva kini membanjiri sudut sudut bibirnya.

Sehun yang mulai kehabisan nafas kini mulai memukul mukul dada bidang chanyeol, dengan tidak rela chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

Hah

Hah

Hah

Sehun mulai meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya hingga dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Chanyeol mengusap sisa saliva yang mengalir dari bibir sehun hingga ke dagu sehun.

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup dahi sehun lama membuat sehun menutup matanya merasakan kelembutan dari sikap chanyeol.

"tidurlah kau pasti lelah" ucap chanyeol yang di balas anggukan kecil sehun.

Chanyeol kini menarik tubuh sehun agar semakin dekat dengannya, ia merengkuh tubuh kurus itu kedalam pelukan hangat yang selalu sehun sukai.

Chanyeol kembali mengusap punggung sehun hingga sehun benar benar tertidur.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah lelah sang kekasih mengusapnya perlahan dari mata sampai ke area favoritnya yaitu bibir.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Chanyeol mulai menciumi wajah sehun dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan sehun yang baru saja terlelap.

"kenapa kau sekarang jadi kurus begini hunnie? Kantung matamu pun kini semakin jelas terlihat, apa kau tak makan dengan baik? Kenapa kau malah memutuskan mengambil pekerjaan itu di saat jadwal kita yang tengah padat seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu? Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku khawatir" ucap chanyeol masih dengan mengusap wajah sehun.

Sehun sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kegiatan yang chanyeol lakukan pada wajahnya, ia terlalu lelah hingga membuatnya langsung jatuh tertidur.

Cup

Chanyeol kembali mencium kening dan bibir sehun sekilas.

"jangan sampai sakit sayang, hyung tidak mau melihatmu sakit, hyungg sangat mencintaimu"

Cup

Setelah mengecup kembali bibir yang menjadi candunya itu, kini chanyeol menyamankan posisinya berbaring di sebelah sehun dan mulai menutup matanya menyusul sehun ke alam mimpi.

Pagi hari ini entah mengapa sang surya enggan untuk keluar hingga langit hanya berhiaskan.

Kini sehun mulai terusik tidurnya mendengar kicauan burung burung diluaran sana.

Sehun menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa kaku, saat ia hendak beranjak dari tidurnya sebuah lengan kekar menghalanginya untuk bangun.

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir sehun.

"pagi" sapanya dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah sang kekasihnya ini.

"pagi hyung"

"kau mau berangkat syuting lagi hari ini?" tanya chanyeol dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"iya hyung, kenapa?"

"tidak aku hanya ingin memastikan sesibuk apapun jangan sampai telat makan dan rutinlah meminum vitaminmu karena cuaca yang sering berubah ubah serta pakai jaket tebalmu saat malam tiba" ucap chanyeol yang sudah seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menasehati sang anak.

"baiklah aku akan melakukannya hyung"

"kau mau mandi bersama?"

"kelihatannya bukan ide yang buruk, kalau begitu ayo hyung"

"tapi gendong" ucap sehun manja yang sukses membuat chanyeol terkekeh karena tingkah sehun.

Chanyeol kini berjalan dengan sehun yang berada di dalam gendongan ala koala.

Mungkin hari ini akan sama seperti hari kemarin yang akan membuat sehun kelelahan namun kali ini ia mengawali hari dengan kemesraan yang ia jalin dengan chanyeol untuk sekedar mengobati rasa rindu serta sebagai energi untuk aktifitasnya nanti.

End

27/4/2018

Maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran


End file.
